Harry Potter and the Smash mansion
by barryc10
Summary: Voldemort has come out of hiding, so Harry gets trained by the Smash Brothers. Full Summary inside. Tech is ten years ahead of Canon. Rated T to be safe, but rating may go up. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione Link/Zelda Tom/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Smash Mansion**

**A/N: I know. Sucky title. Well, this is the first time I've done a Harry Potter/Nintendo Cross-over. Please don't be too harsh.**

**Summary: Harry has to start training for the end, now that Voldemort has made himself publicly known. To do that, Dumbledore has enlisted the aid of a very old magical being. With just three months to train before his next year of school, will Harry get what he needs? Technology is ten years ahead of canon. Set after fifth year, with a living Sirius. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione Moldieshorts/Bella**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or Nintendo.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Harry was sitting in the living room of Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He had just arrived there from the Ministry with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as his new guardians. All the werewolf acts had been removed after Delores' arrest when Harry presented proof of her using a restricted object in an illegal manner. To top it off, she had what looked like the Dark Mark, but it was later proved to be wash-off ink. Remus was waiting as he had requested for the spot of DADA professor. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing Walburga to start screaming her head off. Harry went and looked through the peep-hole, and then opened the door a crack when he saw it was Dumbledore.

"In my first year, what was my first question to you in the Hospital Wing after the SS business?" Harry asked, as the security question to Dumbledore.

"You asked me why Voldemort had targeted you. For further proof, I told you that I couldn't answer it then." Dumbledore replied without missing a beat. Harry didn't open it yet, causing Dumbledore to smile.

"What did i tell you was the main difference between you and Tom?" Dumbledore asked.

"You told me that it was because I chose to go to Griffindor when the Sorting Hat had wanted to put me in Slytherin." Harry answered, causing Dumbledore to nod. Harry then opened the door, and allowed the man entry. At seeing Remus and Sirius surprised faces, he colored slightly, and followed Dumbledore.

"Harry, now that Tom is out in the open, I feel it's time for you to start receiving training. It won't be from me though. You will be going to a mansion that has all sorts of fighters who have agreed to help train you for what you will eventually face. They all know of the great evil you must face, and are eager to start your training, even those I recognised as other-worldly villians." Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's surprised face. "You didn't actually think it was only Muggles and those who had a Muggle upbringing who played video games, did you? I know about the Super Smash Brothers franchise, and that world actually exists, dear boy. Much like our own, it is hidden. You must go to the Leaky Cauldron. There's another key that will take you to Smash mansion." Dumbledore said as he handed the boy a piece of parchment. "This details the bricks you must tap with your wand. Tap them in the order shown. Now, Sirius, if you want, you may go with him. The owner will be expecting you. Remus, your request has been approved. I'm afraid i've not much time left in this life, though." Harry nodded, and got up. Sirius walked Harry out, and sideapparated Harry to the Leaky Cauldron. They walked in and walked to the back alley. Sirius tapped the new key, and suddenly, they were sucked through. landing hard on the grass.

The two wizards walked up to the Mansion, and rung the doorbell. a moment later, a gaint hand, a giant right hand, answered the door. Now, the two wizards have seen some really crazy things. Unicorns, Centaurs, gaint spiders that look like they belong in a horror film, and even soul-sucking demons. But never had Sirius seen a gaint floating hand, so he just stared, dumbstruck. That all changed when he heard an explosion, and saw what looked like pink smoke. There was maniacal laughter that seemed to come from the giant _left_ hand that flew out of that very room. Harry pulled out his magical map, and cast a spell on it, so it would show a full map of the building they were in, instead of Hogwarts. He opened it, and learned that the name of the maniacal left hand was Crazy hand.

_Figures. The left hand is always the crazy one._ Harry thought with a roll of his eyes.

**"Please, come in. We've been expecting you."** Master Hand said. **"Everyone, line-up!!"**

The sound of footsteps occured, and several characters ran/floated/flew in.

**"Role Call!!"**

They all said their names

"Link!"

"Ganondorf!"

"Zelda!"

"Young link!"

"Toon Link!"

"Marth!"

"Roy!"

"Ike!"

_Mewtwo!_

"Pikachu"

"Pichu pichu!"

_Lucario!_

"Dr. Mario!"

"Mario!"

"Luigi!"

"princess Peach toadstool!"

"Bowser!"

"Metaknight!"

"poyo!"

"Dedede!"

"Fox!"

"Falco!"

"Wolf!"

Beep! (No that wasn't a curse, that was Mr. Game and Watch)

"Ness!"

...silence... (I don't think ROB can make any noise)

"Lucas!"

"Wario!"

"Ice Climber Popo!"

"Ice Climber Nana!"

"Pokemon Trainer Red!"

"Captain Falcon!"

"Samus Aran!"

---

After all the characters gave their names, the two wizards gave theirs.

"Harry potter!"

"Sirius Black!"

After formalities, Master Hand cleared his nonexistant throat. **"Now that you all know each other, it's time to get down to bsuiness. everyone here will help Harry potter train to defeat the great evil in his realm. The bearded one told us about it, and we agreed to help. We'll teach you many things, archery, melee fighting, sword fighting, the whole nine yards. To help test you, you will participate in tournament fights every now and then. Understood?"**

"yes, sir!"

**"Good. Sirius, you'll be joining him in training! But for now, it's time for bed everyone. Sleep well!"**

**A/N: That's the prologue of this story. Please tell me what you think. Next chapter will be in the wizarding world. So long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Super Smash Brothers.**

**Chapter 2:**

It's been two months since Harry and Sirius were accepted in the Smash Mansion, and the next school year of Hogwarts was getting underway. Harry Ron and Hermione were in King's Cross Station, magical side, boarding the train when they heard the sounds of apparation. Harry ran back to the boarding platform to see several Death Eaters. The lead one looked Harry's way and smirked, though Harry couldn't see it.

"There's the Potter boy! Let's get him!"

Harry pulled out his wand, and got into the classic dueling stance. Ron and Hermione ran to his sides, their wands drawn as well.

"What should we do, Harry?"

"We need to create enough of a disturbance to alert my teachers of some trouble."

The lead death eater aimed his wand and shot a curse at Harry, who dodged it. This started an all-out duel to the death.

"_Stupefy!_" The red curse shot from Hermione's wand, striking one of the death eaters behind the leader when his back was turned. She then barely dodged a spell from another DE.

_Meanwhile in Smash mansion:_

Master Hand was watching the fight from his TV, and knew Harry and his friends were in trouble.

**"Link, Pit! I need you to to go to where Harry and his friends are right now and help them. Use your final smashes if you have to."**

Link and Pit nodded and took off for King's Cross, England.

_back at the boarding platform:_

Only two death eaters had been taken out, and Harry was getting desperate. He pulled out a wierd ball of something, before crushing it in his hand, feeling himself being filled with power. He pointed his wand at one of the Death Eaters, and gathered all the energy he had accumulated, firing it in one big beam of magic which completely obliterated the Death Eater on contact. Harry was panting afterward.

"Hehe, if you want to use a powerful attack, be prepared to use it more then once. Not that you'll get a second chance. _Avada..._"

A whooshing sound was heard from overhead as the Leader charged up his Killing Curse.

"_Kedav--_" The Death Eater couldn't finish as he was slaced in half, both halves falling to the ground. The savior was an angel of sorts, with white wings, and toga, black shorts, a holly wreath, sandals and a bow. Said bow was currently in the form of twin blades. While the leader had been taken out, the others were being wiped out by someone else. This person was wearing a green tunic, with chain mail and white undershirt underneath. He also had sweat pants on, and brown boots. On his back was a sheath, and in his hands were a sword and shield. Once the last Death Eater was taken care of, Link sheathed his sword.

"Link! What are you doing here?"

"Master Hand said you needed help, so he sent me and Pit here. He also sent us to help you this year. Ike and Ganondorf should be at the castle already."

"Master Hand sent Ganondorf? But he's the most powerful black magic user in the multiverse. Believe me, I don't want any more training from him. I swear he was trying to turn me evil."

"Yeah, well, we should get on this train. It should be leaving soon."

The fivesome boarded the train, and took the only empty compartment. The train started moments later.

_Several hours later:_

The Hogwarts express slowed to a halt in front of the castle school. The students all disembarked, and the second to seventh years and Link and Pit all boarded the carriages which took them to the school. The students and guests all exited the c5arriages after they stopped, and they entered the great hall, where they went through the same ritual they go through every year. When everything was done they were given passwords to their Common Rooms and they went to bed.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. just wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten this story. Updates will be few and far between.**


End file.
